Young Forever
by procellous
Summary: Because they were. Lily's dorm mates were never mentioned in canon, even though we know about James'. Collection of one-shots and drabbles. ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

Procellous in ~

Hi. Feel free to skip this chapter, as it is just a block of exposition. But, of course, it will help you understand who all these people are and what's going on.

First of, this is a crossover. Reading Harry Potter is absolutely required, Percy Jackson and the Olympians is highly recommended.

Alright, to continue: this story came out of two things; one, we know that James Potter shared a dorm with the rest of the Marauders, but we don't actually know all that much about Lily, and two, what would have happened when a god/goddess fell in love with a witch/wizard? Would the kids have gone to Hogwarts, Camp Half-Blood, or both? This story is my answer.

So, it's meet the OCs time!  
Lea Aslani: our narrator (most of the time), and daughter of Hecate and wizard Lewis Aslani.  
Gabby Levy: daughter of Apollo and witch Mary Ann Levy.  
Vibiana Greene: daughter of Hermes and witch Stephanie Greene.

These three are bestest friends. I'm not going to spoil you even more by giving you the backstory. (But if you PM me, I might give you clues. And, if y'all review nicely, you might get a dream scene that gives you details.)

These are all drabbles. They are in the order I write them, not (necessarily) chronological order.

This might head into AU territory. This is definitely an AR (alternate reality).

~ Procellous out.


	2. The Train

September 1, 1971

The dark-haired girl stared at the scarlet train. It was slightly intimidating. Not the train itself, mind you, but everything it stood for. New friends, school, stuff like that. _Shame you haven't gone to school, ever, _the traitorous little voice in her head whispered. The platform was full of people, all moving around. Her trunk was clutched in one hand, as if it was a life ring flung to a person overboard. A familiar hand took her free hand.

"Something wrong, Lambda?" Gabby asked.

"Just nerves, I guess."

"Lea, you worry too much. Lighten up!" Vibiana exclaimed, popping up, in true Vibiana fashion, from the middle of the crowd. "Just remember to breathe, and remembering how to walk can't hurt." Lea looked down, suddenly realizing she had stopped.

"Oh, Vibiana, what would I do without you?" Lea asked.

"Why, you'd just freeze up and miss out on all the amazing adventures we have," Vibiana replied.

"You say 'excellent adventure,' I say 'all-expenses paid trip to Hades,'" Lea quipped.

"Oh, potato, french fries," Gabby said.

"What?"

"You know, like pota_toh_, po_tah_to. Only with potatoes and french fries!"

"Now I'm hungry. Come on, guys, at this rate the train will leave without us, and there's bound to be food on it."

"Vibs, you're always hungry," Gabby began, but Vibiana wasn't listening. Vibiana's free hand was pulling the towards the train, tugging on their clasped hands.

They boarded the train barely five minutes before it began moving, but by some miracle, there was a empty compartment. The three girls moved in. They handed Vibiana their trunks because she was the tallest and she put them in the overhead compartment before sitting across from Lea and Gabby.

"Hey, I just realized something," Gabby said.

"What?" Lea asked, curious.

"We're in England!"

"Yes Gamma, we're in England. We've been in England for a week now." Lea was beginning to worry about her friend's mental health – and then remembered that neither Gabby nor Vibiana had mental health.

"Yes, but now we're living in England, and before you know it, we'll have British accents!"

The three friends broke into peals of laughter.

"Um, excuse us," a new voice interrupted, "May we join you?"

Standing by the door of the compartment was a boy and a girl.

"Of course you can!" Vibiana exclaimed, "I'm Vibiana Greene, and you are?" She stuck out her hand expectantly.

"Lily Evans," the girl said, shaking Vibiana's hand, "and this is Severus Snape."

"Well, Lily, these are –" Exactly what Vibiana would have said was cut off by Gabby.

"My name's Gabby Levy, and the quiet one over there is Lea Aslani," she said, shaking Lily's hand so vigorously that it was likely to fall off.

"Hi," Lea said, feeling the need to say something, but not as fond of the over-dramatic as the two cousins in a near constant state of sugar-high next to her.

* * *

**Behold, the first actual chapter. Kudos to the two reviewers. Anyone willing to beta for me? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Anyway, to bkaddictjk: Yes, Remus will be in the story. Not, I repeat, not as a love interest. At least not...Siriusly. Full stop. (translation: maybe one or two dates with minor characters.)  
**


	3. Sorting

September 1, 1971

The huge doors swung open. Lea had to remind herself to breathe. Four long tables, filled with students, ran the length of the hall. Floating candles lit the hall, reflecting of the empty golden plates. Instinctively, she found herself scanning the room for threats, possible hideouts, and weapons she could use. Then she caught herself, sternly reminding herself that these people were not going to try and hurt her.

"Hey guys," Vib murmured, "What's that?"

The stern woman - McGonnagall, Lea thought her name was - was holding a scroll. A stool with a tattered and frayed hat on it sat near her.

Suddenly, a rip in the brim opened and the hat began to sing. When it was done, Gabby leaned forward.

"Those rhymes were worthy of a certain person -" her eyes glanced upward, and they knew she was talking about Apollo, "- we all know." Vibiana and Lea stifled giggles.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and put on the hat," McGonnagall was saying, and the three friends snapped their heads around to pay attention, "Aslani, Lea!"

Wonderful, she thought, I'm first. She walked to the stool, managing not to stumble or tremble too hat fell down past her shoulders and she silently cursed her small frame.

Ah, what do we have here? a small voice said, and Lea's hand shot to where her right jeans pocket would be, then she calmed.

Careful, the voice said, amused, wouldn't want to hurt something, would you? Now, let's see...not a bad mind, very loyal, and...ah, that changes things. I think you'll do quite well in GRYFFINDOR!

The hat was whisked from her head and the red and gold table erupted in cheers. Lea walked over to join them, not really paying attention to the rest of the Sorting, but watching her new friend, Lily. She would be next to be Sorted, and looked way more nervous than Vibiana or Gabby, who were standing next to each other.

Once "Evans, Lily!" was called, Lily walked over to the hat, and after a little while, it declared her a GRYFFINDOR! Lea cheered with the rest of her table and Lily slipped into the seat next to her.

The next name to be called was "Greene, Vibiana!" and after a moment of deliberation she was declared a GRYFFINDOR! Vibiana slid into the seat next to them, grinning.

After a few more names, it was Gabby's turn. It took a few tense moments, but then she became a GYFFINDOR! The other three girls cheered the loudest out of the whole House.

After three more boys became Gryffindors, the boy from the train, Severus Snape, was being Sorted. To their dismay, however, he became a SLYTHERIN!

The Sorting didn't last long after Severus became a Slytherin. After the last name was called, an elderly man with an incredibly long beard stood up from his throne-like chair and began to speak.

"Before we begin our excellent feast, allow me to make a few announcements. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. There is also a new addition to our grounds, the Whomping Willow, which will attack anyone who comes near it. Please do not test this. Now, eat!" he concluded, and sat down to applause. The empty platters suddenly filled with food. Lea heard Gabby gasp in surprise.

* * *

After the feast, which was delicious, they followed an older boy and girl around the school. The castle was huge, constantly changing, and complex. The only thing that Lea could think of that might compare was the forest at Camp, because the trees would move anytime they got restless, which was actually pretty often. This castle was much bigger and, if she was honest with herself, much scarier. She'd rather wrestle Clarisse everyday than try to navigate the castle. Eventually they stopped at a painting of a very fat lady. Like the rest of the paintings Lea had seen, she was moving.

"Password?" she asked.

"Erumpent horns," the boy said.

"Very good," she said, and swung open to reveal a large room full of armchairs, fireplaces, and red banners with a gold lion on them.

"Alright," the girl said, "Girl's dorms to the right, boys to the left."

One of the first-year boys called out, "Hey, Blondie!" looking right at Gabby. She stiffened, and Lea, sensing either a blow-up or a breakdown, grabbed Gabby around the shoulders and practically forced her away.

* * *

"So, can you answer a question for me?" Lily asked, when they were in their dorm.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I've been...seeing things. And no-one else can see them. Not even Sev can! So...can you see them too, or am I crazy?"

"What sort of things have you been seeing?" Lea asked cautiously.

"Once, I saw a huge black dog, maybe 4 meters tall, but everyone else just thought it was a poodle."

"Okay, Lily," Vibiana said, "This going to sound absolutely crazy, but...What do you know about Greek Mythology?"

* * *

**Nope, not dead. Speaking of Death...**

**Anyhow, mysterious hints in the author's note aside, who can guess what Lily saw, and why no-one else could see it? Also, what exactly is she? Who can guess first, I wonder?**

**Also, reviews make me update faster. Really! Just say, like, "really good update please" and I will feel all warm and fuzzy and update-y. No grammar necessary. **

**Kudos to my one reviewer.  
**


	4. Halloween

October 31, 1971

JAMES POTTER? the skeleton asked, AGE ELEVEN?

Potter looked like he was about to pass out from terror.

"Ye-ye-yes, th-th-that's m-m-me," he stammered, his voice trembling from fear.

Black moved quickly, Lea noted from within the illusion, as he pushed Potter back and stepped in front of him.

"If you want him, you'll have to come through me," he declared, and to his credit, his voice barely shook.

Of course, their fear was completely understandable. Lea was disguised as a seven-foot-tall cowled skeleton, complete with scythe and glowing blue balls of flame instead of eyes. Halloween was the perfect time to scare them half to death - pun intended - and then claim to only be acting in character. Speaking of being in character...

SIRIUS BLACK, AGE ELEVEN. IT IS NOT YOUR TIME YET. STAND ASIDE, the skeleton intoned.

"No! You aren't gonna hurt my friend, so get lost! James, run!"

Potter had scrambled to his feet, and he and Black took off running. As soon as they were gone, Vib, Gabby, Lily, and Sev started laughing, appearing from their hiding spots. Of course, with their concentration gone, Lea's illusion vanished as well, and she freely joined in the laughter.

* * *

**And you know what happens ten years later...*kills the mood* Anyway, should I explain how they did the whole "skeleton illusion"? Oh, and the costume/illusion thing is stolen from Terry Pratchet's character Death. Including the voice. Kudos to all my reviewers. Siriusly. You guys rock my world. Any one willing to beta for me? Please?  
**

**I know its short. Or is it "I know it's short"...I have no idea. Review and tell me! Review and don't tell me! I don't care which! Just review!  
**

**AliCloud: Thanks! I read more than I write too! Not gonna lie: I was _screaming_ when I saw your review. _Screaming. _I think there may have been hyperventillating involved, too.  
**


	5. 21 Things - Lea Aslani

1. She hated her full first name, Leaina. It meant lioness. She wasn't one.

2. She kept a switchblade in her pocket. She had since she was nine.

3. For Christmas, she gave Lily a knife and taught her to use it. It had had a horn hilt and Celestial Bronze blade. After graduation, they changed the blade to steel. Their enemies had become human.

4. She only put up with Severus because he was Lily's friend.

5. She met Regulus Black in the Room of Requirement. Black had broken a promise not to forget him at Hogwarts. She cheered him up, and they became friends.

6. The Black family never really disapproved of her. She just "forgot" to mention that she was a half-blood and they were fine with the pureblooded Aslani name.

7. She never liked the Marauders – they were arrogant, conceited, cocky boys and maybe she had been a bit biased but they were everything Lily and Severus said they were on the train that day and more. But Remus was nice, Peter was so unsure she couldn't help liking him, Potter was funny enough, and Black was . . . well, Black, and so she might hate the Marauders but she liked the boys.

8. She had refused Gabby's offer to heal the scars on her back. She eventually tattooed the names of the survivors from the Titan War on them, running along the lines from the whip. When Gabby asked why the living, not the dead, she said that she was fighting for living, to keep them that way, not the dead.

9. She never had conflicted identities. She was a witch and a half-blood, but she was always her. Maybe it was the friends, but she suspected there was something more.

10. She still had nightmares of the orphanage.

11. When Regulus had confessed to loving her in a stumbling sort of way while he didn't know she was conscious, she wanted to kiss him. They got together and snogged their brains out the next day.

12. The first time she saw Cabin 20, she cried from happiness.

13. Lea was the head councilor of Cabin 20 because she had the most experience, even though Lou Ellen was two years older. Lou Ellen was the second-in-command only because of age, 16 going on about 8.

14. She had a creased, torn, filthy, and bloody newspaper clipping from the day after the orphanage burned down in the bottom of her trunk. She kept it over 3,000 miles and 15 months. When she got to Camp, she kept it under her pillow. When she got to Hogwarts, she put it in her trunk. She never took it out, but knew it was there.

15. The day Black ran away from home, Regulus sent Lea a note. When she found him, unconscious and looking like hell, she called Gabby and Vibiana over to help her. She scolded him later for being an idiot and not finding shelter, but was secretly proud of him.

16. Whenever Potter or Black hexed Severus, she would stand up for him whenever she was there.

17. After the OWLs, she really wanted to hex Severus right then and there for calling Lily a mudblood. She settled for shouting at him later.

18. Lily called her shortly after Harry was born, asking her for a protective spell. She marked the baby with a lightning bolt, asking for the gods' blessing.

19. She had always thought that Lily would die old, with grandchildren around her. Not dead at 21 in front of a newborn son, with her blade sheathed by her side. That was the most tragic, she thought. Lily could have saved them.

20. The day she was married was the happiest of her life. The only thing that could have made it better was Lily.

21. Leaina Morgaine Black, née Aslani, died with no regrets.

* * *

**A bit of a new style for you. 21 things about Lea Aslani. More to come.**


	6. Toujours Pur (de Coeur)

::The white sheep of the Black family::

Sirius was always the perfect rebel. From the moment he met James Potter, he rejected the supremest philosophy of the Black family. Despite this, his mother, Walpurga, didn't give up on reforming him.

Then the letter came. Sirius had been Sorted into Gryffindor. His father, Orion, was livid.

After his sixth year, he ran away from home. He stayed with James until he could buy his own place.

Perfectly rebellious.

* * *

Regulus was never openly rebellious. He wasn't a Gryffindor. In fact, he would have joined the Death Eaters believing that pure-bloods were better than everyone else.

Then he met Lea Aslani. She was a half-blood, American Gryffindor in his brother's year, which meant they never should have met. But meet they did, and it was all because of his brother.

Not that _he_ knew that, of course, and Regulus would prefer it to stay that way.

Anyway, she proved to him that half-bloods and muggle-borns were equal to pure-bloods. He started to subtly spy and learn about Voldemort and how he was trying for immortality.

He was, after all, a Slytherin. Maybe he didn't have the guts of his brother, but he had cunning and drive.

When he started hearing about a mole in the Order of the Phoenix, he told Lea quickly. She told Dumbledore, who told the rest.

And that's how it all started to fall apart. People started accusing each other, not trusting their closest friends. And secrets were kept that should never have become secrets.

And he knew that Sirius wasn't the mole. He would have noticed if his brother was coming to the meetings. And he knew that the mole was the Secret-Keeper for Lily and James Potter.


End file.
